Twin titans
by LenxKaitoYaoi
Summary: Seen lots of Saw rip offs and had thought of this a while ago in my head, never finished it though so I figured why not post it here and finish it... Anyway rated for violence and slight incest. Lack of a better name, leave a suggestion for me... I'm crazy
1. Chapter 1

**So after reading the many Saw rip offs and having thought of one of my own after seeing the movies I figured I'll write it and see what others think of it… of course the reason I thought of it to begin with was because I like to torture and cause my Hitori physical pain… I'm creepy. Ok I'll shut up now. If anyone wants I can post a picture of any of these charaters to Flicr.**

* * *

><p>Crimson eyes opened to see what they wished they hadn't. In front of them lay his twin brother, caged and injured. From where he himself lay it appears his twin is injured rather severely. He tries, and fails to sit up when his hands are bound to what he now realizes is a wall he's strapped to, and correcting himself that he's not actually laying down. "Hari… Hari wake up!" He calls to his brother who stirs hearing his voice call to him. "Hi-Hiri?" He struggles to say, pushing himself up to a sitting position. "Good you're alive…" Hitori - nicknamed Hiri - sighs, relieved his brother is alive, though injured and by the expression on his face, in major pain.<p>

Upon this remark Hatori - nicknamed Hari - just catches the small pool of blood he now realizes is his own. Finally hitting him he reaches for the left side of his stomach where the blood had come from, surging with pain and making him nauseous. "Hiri…" He mumbles out loud looking for his younger twin. Once his eyes fell on his brother, Hatori gulped as he saw that his brother is strapped to the wall across from him. "Where… are we…?" he finally asks, pretty positive there's an answer, however unknown to either of the boys. Hatori takes a good look around, Hitori doing the same, for any sign of the reason they're in the positions they are and where to get out at. The room wasn't very cozy, the walls were a dark brown and the floor was wood. It was slightly dark, the only light from one incandescent tube on the ceiling.

Both have found only one door in the room they share, with a rather unique lock. The lock was shaped much like a combination lock, however it has a key hole. "Looks like we need a key…" Hitori stating the obvious merely for the sake of thinking out loud and getting more from his brother to get a better idea of his condition. "I don't like the look of it though…" Hatori chimes for the same reason, wanting to hear some clue as to his twin's state. Hatori is the elder of the two by a couple of minutes, though it seemed like Hitori was more mature when it came to situations requiring a leader. That's who he is, Hitori is a leader, the one to take charge when no one else will. Both are 28, Hatori, though older, tends to rely on his younger brother's, more than his own abilities to fend for himself. Despite being the younger twin, Hitori has trained to earn the title he wears as Guardian. Even so, Hitori isn't invincible. He has his weaknesses, and Hatori knows them all too well. Both boys said simultaneously with a slight nervousness in their voices, "Looks like our key is somewhere on us".

Hitori more than anything is uneasy about his brother's injury, despite the ache he has in his arms. He was born with the gracious gift to heal, though the ability has its drawbacks. It takes a large amount of energy that after so long will render him unconscious. Not only that but he can only heal an injury within a certain amount of time and he cannot heal himself. He takes another look around and notices something he couldn't believe he missed the first time. Hung above his brother's head held in place by a chain attached to a conveyor belt is a large and sharp scythe. Hitori takes notice to another sight he somehow missed his first glance around, Hatori's injury had been stitched sloppily.

Hatori decides after a little while to fight his pain and stand, regretting it immediately as he is hit with a wave of sharp shooting pain. He pushes the pain aside as best he can and starts to wonder as far as he can, before pulling the chain attached to a collar he is wearing, which he hadn't noticed until now. When he pulls the chain as far as he can he realizes he can make it half way to his brother, where a white line lay on the floor but no further. He strains a little to try and reach his brother until a sound stops him dead in his tracks. "Stop!" Hitori shouted at him. "Don't move" he cautioned his twin in almost a whisper as he nodded towards the ceiling behind him. Hatori, confused but understood the urgency in the words, follows the nod and spies the scythe that had moved ever so slightly as he did. The chain on his collar is the one holding the scythe up, if he tried to get any closer to his twin it would surely drop. "What now?" He asks no one in particular. Hitori, the leader he is, takes charge and immediately tells him, "Don't move for now. Your weight will hold the scythe in place if you made it over to me, but it'll likely be way too heavy and pull you back."

Hatori has no idea what to do. If he moves the scythe will pull him back, kill Hitori and most likely strangle or rip his own head off. They both know getting out without a scar isn't likely, and they both think for a long while before a sound interrupts their thoughts. The sound seemed to surround the room though they saw the speakers on the corners of the ceiling. A voice, deep and rather calm came to speak, explaining what they had already figured out. "I have been hired to assassinate you, Hitori, Hatori. However I would like to know if you really deserve to die. Let me explain your situation. Hatori. The collar you are wearing is chained to a scythe hanging above your head. Once you cross the white line in the middle of the room the scythe will begin to drop and will drag you back as it does. If the scythe falls all the way it will lodge itself in the heart of your younger twin and retreat, ripping it out of his chest."

Hatori gulped, Hitori made a noise similar to a nervous growl and both were silently listening, contemplating. The voice boomed back continuing. "Hitori, you're strapped to the wall across from him. The key to the door lies in your left shoulder, neither of you will escape if you aren't willing to make a sacrifice. Be a good little brother now. And Hatori, don't hesitate too long to make your choice". The static faded as the speakers shut off. The two were silent, and unsure of what to do. Hatori is unsure of what he was supposed to do. He can't reach his brother to merely use his pocket knife and dig the key out, but Hitori can't get it himself either. A few minutes pass before Hatori feels his collar pull him slightly and the scythe fall about an inch. Hitori finally speaks out and breaks the silence. "Hari… run over to me…"

Hatori blinked to make sure he heard right. Hitori continues, elaborating. "Time is key here and we have to hurry. Run over and hold onto me, but take a deep breath first. The collar is going strangle you on your way, so you need to move quickly. If you hold on the scythe can't move until you let go…" Hatori protested in concern, "What about you?". "You have to release my left hand before you let go, and let go slowly." Hatori understood now, he took a deep breath and exhaled.

He took another deep breath and held it, and dashed towards his brave brother. He made it in time to latch his arm around Hitori's before the scythe pulled him back, but he's having troubling keeping hold to him. After releasing Hitori's left hand from its restraint he took hold of it and slid slowly back to his previous place before coming to a stop when Hitori's arm can reach no further. "Try to hold the ground to slow the pull. Let me know when you're ready and I'll let go" Hitori instructed his elder as he held desperately to his hand, the weight of the scythe pulling on them both. Hatori quickly positions himself as best he can to slow the pull, loosening his grip on his brother's hand to let him know he's ready. Hitori was staring at the scythe intensely until he felt Hatori leave him the only one holding on. Hitori takes one last glance at the scythe before releasing his brother and quickly positioning himself so that his left shoulder is in the scythe's path.

Hatori took a sharp breath in from both lack of oxygen and pain as he collided with the wall. He jumped when he heard a scream from the only other person in the room and quickly stood to scan the situation. "Ahh!" Hitori screamed as the scythe sliced his shoulder open, flinging the key out and on the floor. "Hiri!" Hatori cried out to him. The collar at some point broke off of him and he ran over to his brother's side. He released his brother's other hand from its restraint and held him to his chest. Hitori tugged and tried to pull one of the three shirts he was wearing off. Hatori helped, getting the shirt off and sitting him up. He knew what his brother was doing, so he took the shirt, wrapped it around his shoulder and tied it tightly. Hitori moaned lightly from the pain the make-shift tourniquet caused.

Hitori recovered much too quickly from his pain than his brother would have liked, but before he had a chance to doubt the recovery his brother had pulled his shirt up over his stomach. Hitori is a doctor and was skeptical of the stitches. He looked at them carefully and fixed what he could without causing too much pain, since Hatori opened it when he collided with the wall. Once done Hitori sighs and looks to his brother, "We're alive… let's get out of here…". He stood and helped his brother up, picking the key up off the floor on the way. The twins made their way to the door and unlocked the lock.

As they pulled the lock off the door the speakers sounded once again, this time with a familiar voice. "Hari… big brother… please… I want to see you both… I'm locked in a room with monitors, and I can see you both. I can see what you're in for but I can't tell you. Please, you two have to help me. I love you both and I don't want to see either one of you hurt…" The voice sobbed as it spoke, scared and concerned as it's high pitch reached the ears of the now terrified and angry brothers. The two squeezed each other's hand and whispered, "Ellena…" the voice's identity, their younger sister.

The two looked over to a corner in the back where the camera was with a determined and concerned look, hoping they could at least get her condition from her. "Ellena we will help you…" Hatori starts, not knowing if she can actually hear him. "But can you tell us your situation? We'll hurry but please ease our worry a little…" Hitori finishes, with a stare ready to kill, sure that the one holding his sister is watching as well. After a few moments of silence the two passed off as permission, the speakers were alive again. "I have a collar… kinda… there's a timer on it. The time reads 2 hours, 15 minutes. It started out at 2 and a half. I wasn't told what will happen if it reaches zero and I can't hear you… I only know what you asked because I was told. Hurry, I don't want to find out. Flame is waiting for in the next room. It's the only door cracked in the hallway you're about to go in. And please, be careful. If Flame is with you there's no doubt one of you will have to die. I know you two are strong but could you really kill each other?" Her voiced faded as did the speakers.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so explaining Flame and everything in the chapter would make it extremely long, so I'll explain in the next. The next will mostly be a background story on them but there is a bit of twincest fluff hiding here and there so fair warning to those who dislike it. Anyway I write this a lot so I probably will update soon if people like this, my mind is crazy and tormenting poor Hitori is it's favorite thing to do.<strong>

**For those curious these characters came from a rpg my little sister and I made up when we were little. I think it's been… based off the ages about five years we've done it. Anyway so that's where they came from so most of their back story again is all made up by me and my sister. So technically my only disclaimer would be that I borrowed and ripped off Saw since I do own rights to then as I made them.**

**Review and please, it is a pet peeve of mine, so let me know if there are any errors in spelling or if I missed words (I tend to a lot). Thank yous~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**By the time I get this chapter up I'll probably already have the third ready to go. But I'll wait a while anyway. Ok so this chapter is more a background story on the twins than continuing just so there's no confusion. So you get a better understanding of where they come from and why they are there and why Ellena is involved and who Flame is. Anyway… on with it!**

* * *

><p>Hitori and Hatori live together with their younger sister Ellena, elder sister Daisy and her roommate. Their family was rather well known in the world of Fighters. Because they were twins, only three of the four would receive a Fighter Spirit. Before Ellena was born the twins shared a Fighter Spirit, the fire spirit Flame. The Fighter Spirits were merely people that had died or been killed who had special abilities. Ellena inherited her fire spirit Ember. Fighter Spirits, in a way, are like ghosts. They live in their hosts and in return give them their powers. Flame, in particular, has the power he passes on of immortality.<p>

Flame, Ember and Torch are all fire spirits and have been ranked as elite spirits. They are technically ancestors of the twins' family. So after they became Fighter spirits they still remained in the family. Hitori, chosen over his older brother, inherited Flame from their father. Their father died when the two were about six years old and their mother married a few years later. On the twins' twelfth birthday, December 12, Ellena was born. She inherited Ember from their mother, who died shortly after in a fire with Ellena's father.

Of course just because he was passed in inheriting Flame does not mean he did not work for it, Hatori trained alongside his brother with Flame. Even if he eventually was not the one chosen, he can still take Flame from Hitori and fight with them. Flame and Ember can be passed between the three of them and their powers used by any. Of course being in the family for so long, they were bound to have enemies.

Hitori and Hatori spent their lives with their grandmother, who hated them. They had no where else to go and their grandmother made them pay for their stay. Hitori nearly singlehandedly raised Ellena, his brother was never really around to help. Their grandmother never helped and could care less, as long as Hitori paid their stay. After living a hectic life of school, work, his grandmother's maid and constant fights with people and monsters to kill him, his twin and Ellena, once 21 years old, a doctor for two years, took shared legal custody of Ellena with Hatori and had their mother's house repaired and moved back home.

The three lived alone until about 6 years after, the twins were 27 and Ellena 16. Ellena had tried and failed to cook, resulting in burning their house down yet again. After being reunited a few years back with his long lost one and only true love, Hitori was pushed into confessing and proposing marriage to her. Daisy, though technically his half sister, was the only girl Hitori had eyes for. She said yes and now that his home was a pile of ashes, he, Hatori and Ellena live with her.

Now 28, Hitori and Daisy are engaged to be married on her 29th birthday, April 10th. Of course with his luck though, Hitori finds himself here, with his twin brother, and younger sister, trapped in a house worse than most fights he's lived through, two days before he is to marry. Surely that was one of the many goals pushing him forward right now, along with trying to keep his twin and younger sister alive. However, opening the door to his next trial seems to have made it seem almost impossible.

Flame, stands in a box, locked inside another, awaiting his host and friend to free him. Not an easy task that would be though. The box encasing him was one thing, freezing, but the one that encases it, filled with buzzing and very angry wasps. Hitori is now in trouble, without a doubt he'd get stung trying to reach Flame, a problem for him. Hitori is severely allergic to wasp stings, one is bad enough to send him to the hospital, anymore than three would likely and very easily be fatal.

After contemplating, Hatori decides he'll volunteer to rescue Flame. He knows of his brother's allergy and has faith in his ability to heal and keep him from dying. "I'll go. You watch your back. Opening the door will let a few out". Rather than argue, Hitori reluctantly agrees with a nod. "I will and I'll be waiting to help if you get hurt". After the reassurance Hatori moves to the door at the front of the first box. Just as he is about to open the door, more speakers sound.

"Big brother, before you do this you need to know something. Once the door to Flame's cell is opened, the wasps will swarm the entire room. At the same time the room will be doused in acid, killing them and whomever unlucky enough to be in there. Please, you have to join with Flame as quick as possible and I beg you Hari, please wait outside so you don't get drenched. I don't want to see that…" Ellena spoke, explaining the situation with a pleading voice. Hatori looked back at his twin to signal him to leave, he obliged. Once his little brother was in safety Hatori continued to enter the wasps' territory, cautiously.

Much to his surprise, the wasps didn't seem to notice, or if they did, care he was there. Hatori is a little relieved but not about to relax yet. Flame is not particularly freezing, but joining together before the acid shower would be a troublesome task. Once at the door he looks around, then at Flame. He opens the door to Flame's prison-like box and quickly takes his hand. "Hurry!" Flame needed no further words to know what to do, he gladly took Hatori's hand and seemingly disappeared as he joint together with him in almost a possession. Hatori now with Flame is immortal, but doesn't really want to take the acid shower if he can help it. Instead he turns to the box Flame was just in for a shield. He'd regret it, however. The box rather than save him, locked him inside and he received the shower he tried to avoid.

After a while and not seeing his brother nor Flame emerge, Hitori grew concerned. He took the risk of slipping his arm through the crack in the door to make sure the shower was over. Relieved it was he still cautiously stepped inside. The wasps were dead, disintegrating as the acid eats away at their corpses. Hitori could care less, though he was glad to see none could sting him. He found the box Flame had been in shut, and immediately knew that's where he'd find his twin. He knew the sight would be disturbing, but as he opened the door to the box carefully, in case another shower were to ensue, he found disturbing to be an understatement.

Hatori's body fell out of the box at his twin's feet, much to Hitori's horror. He pushed the horror away, he knew his brother was dead without a doubt. Despite the sight he turned the body over in search of the item that proved Flame's possession of him. When he found a silver coin, about the size of a dollar coin with a red flame on it, he knew his brother would be fine. He left the coin, should he take it his brother would die, and healed the body. It took him no more than a minute before he had healed the corpse to its former appearance, his brother's face recognizable. He was getting weak now though, he used too much energy healing his brother.

After sighing in relief, Hitori, careful not to touch the acid around him, lay back against the door of the box his brother came from. After about a minute he jumped to the sounds of the speakers coming alive, with that deep and calm voice again. "I admit Hatori is brave, but not very bright. He would've been better off if he left the room. But I congratulate the two of you, not many survive this far. And you're only on the second test of many." The voice paused, as a key falls from a trap door on the box's roof and onto Hitori's head. He picks it up, displeased it had hit his head, already pounding with a headache from the stress. The voice came back, vibrating the floor Hitori sat on, Hatori on his lap. "That key goes to the room straight across from you, where you will find your next test. I'll explain once you arrive. And remember, your sister's life is ticking away by the second." The speakers died, leaving Hitori with a flood of emotions in his head.

Hitori is angry, sad, scared and determined all at the same time. He checks his watch, which to his surprise is still working, reading the time aloud. "10:47" It's late. It was ten thirty when Ellena had told them her collar's timer read 2 hours, 15 minutes. By now it would read 1 hour, 58 minutes. Though by only a couple minutes, they've already slowed down. Hitori sighs, frustrated at his situation. He jumps again when the once lifeless body on his lap begins to shift around. "Hi-Hiri?" Hatori mumbles, seeing his brother's face above his own. He sits up immediately once he realized he was laying on his lap, flushed and very dizzy from the quick movement.

Hitori was relieved his brother is alive again, and thanks to the acid, no longer injured. "Why was I on your lap!" Hatori exclaims before the memory of what happened came back to him. Still though, he wasn't fond of lying on another man's lap, even if it is his twin's. Hatori loved his brother truly, but Hitori is bisexual and because he shares a relationship with Ellena much like the one he does with his fiancé, Hatori knows their being twins wouldn't atop him from doing anything inappropriate. Hitori has had sex with his fiancé as well as Ellena, along with a couple of guys he knows through his cousin. Though he has no room to accuse his twin, he too shares the same relationship with Ellena. "Relax, it was better than the acid-soaked floor" Hitori shoots back, aggravated at his brother's lack of gratitude. Though he lets it fly, their situation was too bad for them to be fighting.

Hatori lets go of his momentary disturbed state and focuses back to his brother's being here in the first place, realizing he saved him from the box he'd probably still be in. He sighed, knowing he let his brother see him in a similar state as the bugs and that it was most likely heartbreaking for him. "Sorry, you're right. Thank you…" he apologized. He was happy to see his brother, for the first time since waking up smile at him. He returned the smile and favor from the last test, helping Hitori up and the two made their way to their next destination, hand in hand, just like when they were little.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm my paragraphs are getting longer… anyway! Sorry for the detour back story. So yeah, incest. I didn't directly explain Ellena's involvement, but it is in there. The incest. Her relationship with her brothers. It's this psycho's way of getting to them. And there is a difference in their relationship with Ellena. Ellena refuses to disobey Hitori, no matter the request. And to clear any confusion before hand (or maybe create more?) Ellena addresses Hitori as Hari and Hatori as big brother. Also! I'll link on my profile the RPG's website. It has information on the characters and soon enough videos I'm making with MMD (MikuMikuDance)<strong>

**Anyway, same as last. Any errors please tell me. And please review. I am already working on if not done with the third chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I'm going over my last chapters and finding a lot of errors ^^" I will go back and fix them at some point in time. I finally know how to use this site. Anyway… so more torture and I know the last wasn't actually that bad as far as physical pain and Hitori, but I can't give him all the love. So chapter three now... Yeah.**

* * *

><p>The twins open the door, cautiously as anything could come out at them. Once in, they both jumped as the door slammed shut behind them and locked. 'This can't be good…' they thought, correct in their assumption. Once the door was shut and locked it started raining water, filling the room at a decent speed. Not that bad, until the key made itself present, frozen in an ice block floating around in the water on the other side of the room. The water was cold to a point it had frost on top, causing the two to shiver.<p>

After a few seconds the speakers finally came to explain the situation, although the explanation needs to hurry, the water is rising quickly. "Well now as you can tell your key is plainly obvious, however it is only the key to unlock a second. The second key I will leave you to find on your own but will give you a hint, call it a riddle of sorts. 'A tear needs stitches to repair'. I'll leave it at that, good luck." The voice left the room. "Hiri, I don't feel so well…" Hatori spoke feeling sick to his stomach. Hitori knows he feels bad but he can't get the key alone, so he has to help.

Hatori assures his brother he'll be alright and the two make their way to the frozen key. Once they reach it, Hitori holds it in place as Hatori melts the ice with a flame that appears out of no where from his hands. Hatori is worried by the look on his brother's face, he looks nervous. Although he can't blame him, their situation isn't one to be really happy about but even so. "What's on your mind?" He asks, waiting a few moments before he gets a reply. "The riddle… I'm just worried about it…" Hitori finally speaks up, confusing his elder a bit. He takes notice to the confusion present on the older's face and merely returns the look as if to say 'I don't get it'.

The water has risen up to their waists and they were getting colder by the minute, as was the water. Hitori's legs are numb now, but he's able to keep his balance by pulling one arm over his brothers shoulder. Hatori jumps a bit but relaxes for some reason, it's strange, he finds his brother's touch calming. Though rather confused at his own reaction to the touch, Hatori melts the last of the ice without thinking, sinking the key. "Oh sh-" He was cut off by the splash of cold water to his face, and Hitori is gone. He waits, and after about 30 seconds of fighting with the key Hitori emerges from the cold abyss, key in hand and clinging to Hatori.

"Shoot…" Hatori finishes his previous exclamation, "moron" he adds with a shiver from his brother's cold cling. Hitori had dove under to retrieve the key but at a cost. His shoulder that had once been bleeding is now frozen over, not that bad really, but he's still weak from healing his brother and now he's getting sick from the cold. Hatori sighs, leads his brother to the door and leans him against it for balance. He ordered him to stay put and let him search out the lock to which the key belongs. Easier said than done. There was no sign anywhere of anything that might be locked. It took a minute before Hitori spoke, realizing a disturbing thought as the water reaches just below their chests but just above their stomachs.

"Hari… stitches… your stomach was stitched before…" Hitori struggles out, he's really weak, he can barely talk now and he can't figure out why. "Your point?" Hatori asks a little nervous as to why Hitori brought it up. "The key… its lock is… it's inside you…" Hitori mumbles, unfortunately making his vision blur. He's ready to pass out now. Hatori is uneasy of the situation, he gave his pocket knife to his little brother as permission to retrieve the so called 'lock' from his side but, he's buried in the water and the unfortunate solution for him was rather embarrassing.

Because of the waters hight and the position of his now previous injury, Hatori would have to use Hitori to support himself to a place where his brother can get to the injury. That of course meant that he'd have to wrap his legs around Hitori's waist to keep himself up. The sight alone would make anyone looking get the wrong idea, since the pain from Hitori's cutting him open is causing him to moan. It didn't hurt as bad as Hatori thought it would, he was actually quite surprised at how little it hurt him and how calm his little brother was doing it. For some reason, it made Hatori uneasy about his brother's seemingly un-phased state about their position.

As if on cue, the moment Hitori hands his elder the so called 'lock' he turns a pale white and passes out. Hatori had been using him for support and as a result, both fell into the icy water. Hatori pulled both of them up and started to panic. He tried to sling Hitori onto his back to keep his head up and opens the miniature box to retrieve the key to the door. Once he unlocked the door the water began to drain quickly out of the room. Hatori sighed in relief but he's still worried, his brother passed out and he can feel a fever from him.

The water was completely gone and Hatori had pushed the door open to get his brother out of the cold. He wrapped his coat around him to keep him warm but all he can do is wait for him to wake up. Against his own dislikes he lays his brother on his lap and relaxes a bit. He's not sure how long they were in there or the time on Ellena's collar, he knew he couldn't do anything until Hitori wakes up and that he can't just sit for too long. After much thinking, Hatori decides he has to try to do things on his own. He lays Hitori comfortably and out of harms way on the floor and heads to their next test. Who knows what it'll bring, he can only hope his immortality will be enough. With a deep breath he pushes the door open to his next adventure through what seems like a nightmare.

"Hari… Why? Why did you do that? You knew he was sick didn't you?" Ellena's angry voice called to a woman dressed in black sitting beside her. "Of course I knew, I couldn't make this too easy." The woman replied. Ellena sat in a chair, she's not tied up and has the freedom to move about the room, even eat if she wanted. The woman had sandwiches and little snacks on a table. Ellena couldn't eat though, not when her brothers are fighting and risking their lives for her, and she's not even in all that much danger. The only danger to her is the collar she is wearing, with a time of 1 hour and 45 minutes. She doesn't know what the collar will do and she's scared more for her brothers than herself at the moment. Hatori has chosen to go in alone which Ellena knows is a bad idea, both of them have to work together to get out. Ellena can't hear her brothers, only read what little she can from their lips on the monitors and that was hard to do. She can't read them well as it was and the monitors are fuzzy making it harder.

The room was dark, with only the chairs Ellena and the woman sat in. In front of them is a desk with little monitors, about 10 of them. Each monitor overlooked a single room, and 3 overlooked the hall between them from different angles. Ellena didn't know wether her brothers would make it to her or if they'd even survive long enough. Regardless she hated just sitting and watching, she wanted to help. Unfortunately that's what she couldn't do. She was a little glad she could at least talk to them, but she couldn't talk freely, only say what she was told to. The woman in black gave her a microphone and a piece of paper. "I'll let you tell your brother what he's in for.". With that, the door behind Hatori shuts itself and locks again, he has to do this alone now.

* * *

><p><strong>Darn, this one is shorter than the last two… well I'm working on chapter four. As usual review and tell me if there are any errors please. Thank you!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Not really much to say other than enjoy

* * *

><p>Hatori jumped as the door shut and locked, leaving him in the room with no light. He creates a small flame with a snap of his fingers, though dim, it is light. He carefully wonders the room, cautiously as it is hard to see for any traps. "Yyyyeah… I'm an idiot…" He says to himself realizing just how stupid it was to go in alone as he has set his eyes on an unusual device that obviously requires an extra body, which at the moment he is out of. "What do you take me for? I'm no second-rate spirit." Flame complains reminding him he is there as well through a sort of telepathy. Hatori mumbles replying to him, just to be safe. "And take the chance I get killed? Doesn't sound very appealing to me…" He shoots back. Flame growls at him, "Let me out, I'll show you what I'm talking about. You just have to trust me". Reluctantly, Hatori did as he was told, flipping the little coin in the air to release Flame. What choice does he have?<p>

Flame appeared beside Hatori, the red parts of his "uniform" glowing, lighting the room. Of course, without Flame Hatori's little light goes out. "Now what?" Hatori asks him. "I told you, I'm no second-rate spirit." Flame repeats himself before creating a clone causing Hatori to jump a bit. "Ok, that was cool" was all he had to say before Flame and his clone created light once again. The light was brighter this time, and the three could see a little more. There were two platforms and a lever in between them and a box above it. Hung above the platforms are two more platforms with a nasty twist, each have spikes on the underside. Speakers came on and Ellena has returned to explain things once again.

"Big brother your only hope now is to stay out of Flame's way, I don't want you to die. So I'll direct these 'instructions' to him. Flame, there are two platforms in front of you with two more hung above them. When the lever is pulled the platforms in the air as well as the key will be released. The only way to keep the door to the key open and the elevated platforms from falling is to keep at least a hundred pounds on those platforms. Also the floating platform above one grounded platform will fall if the weight on the other is removed and vice versa. I can't tell you how to do it but I can warn you standing on platforms seems too easy to me, be careful." Ellena's voice faded and the speakers died.

"She's right, standing on platforms is too easy…" Flame states repeating what Ellena said, "Oh crap did she say at least a hundred pounds? How much do you weigh?" Hatori raises an eyebrow at this, "That seems like a silly thing to ask, you should know, but 125… Why? I'm not about to put myself in danger like that". Flame gives a look between worried and angry, his clone speaks to explain it a little calmer than Flame himself is, "I'm afraid you have to, I don't weigh anything… I can pull the lever and get the key but… that's it". Hatori scowls, he wanted to avoid being in the center of danger like that but now he doesn't have a choice. With a quick glance at each other and then to the clone, Hatori and Flame nod and the clone pulls the lever to start the show.

'Oww my head~…' Hitori thought, waking up to find himself alone. Oh great. He gets up, despite the splitting headache screaming for him to stay down. "Hari? Hari where'd you go?" He called out, receiving no answer. Now he's worried. He hears a click (which was the lever being pulled) and knows now that his brother has gone to continue alone. "Idiot!" he exclaims to no one really. "He's going to get himself killed!" Hitori is both angry at and extremely worried about his brother. He tries and tries to find any way to open the door he can, but gives up when he's tried everything that comes to mind and is in his power. He ends up back against the wall sliding down it until he's seated, exhausted. "Hari… please just don't do anything stupid… I can't lose you…" he mumbles. With nothing more he can do he turns to his Christian faith and prays for his brother and Ellena's safety.

Ellena watches on the monitors, worried out of her mind about the two who are now separated, which is unusual for them in a situation like this. She takes note to their cell phones on the woman's belt. No way to call for help. She watches as Hitori gets up, heartbroken at the sight of him helpless to do anything about his brother's likely peril. Her spirit's charm is with the cell phones, she can't fight either. "Eat girl" the woman says suddenly. "I'm not hungry" Ellena shoots with an angry voice, but her stomach is betraying her words. Against her wishes Ellena munches tiny bites out of a ham sandwich as she watches her older brothers.

Flame's clone takes the key from a box on the other side of the lever and unlocks the door. Once the door was unlocked he went to take Hatori by both hands and pulls him off of the platform to free him from danger. Once done the platform above Flame's head falls, the result should be obvious. Needless to say, he won't be yelling at Hatori for a while. Hatori flinched a bit from the sound and the fact that he got sprayed with Flame's blood. The clone is gone, now he really is alone.

When Hitori heard the door click he stood and opened it, finding his brother alive and seemingly unhurt. Although when Hatori saw his brother he was expecting a sort of 'are you alright!' freaked out reaction, not a fist to his head. "Moron! Do you know how worried I was! That was incredibly stupid!" Hitori yelled at him, lecturing him. Hatori gave an apologetic face and then glanced his way back to the platform Flame was once standing, now dripping and flooded with blood. "At least it wasn't you…" Hitori remarked un-phased by the sight and knowledge it was Flame, blood isn't a problem for him. Hatori couldn't look for long, blood doesn't really bother him but knowing that it was Flame does. "The poor guy takes all the beatings, doesn't he?" he murmurs, receiving a sort of hum from his brother as a reply. He's not sure what to make of that.

After a few gawking moments Hitori convinced -through much persuasion- his elder to help him free Flame. Once the platform was lifted it was Hatori's job to pull Flame's mutilated corpse from the floor. "Ugh, this is so gross" he complains, pulling the body from its deathbed. "Quit whining like a sissy and hurry up, this thing is heavy" Hitori scolded him, holding the platform up. Once Flame's body was free, Hitori dropped the platform and began to work on healing him. It didn't take long for him to finish and give his brother another knock on his head. "No more running off on your own!" he scolded him a second time. Hatori nods, holding his head where his brother hit him. Hitori's healing Flame has cost him a second time that night as he falls weak and ends up lying in his brother's arms again. After a few minutes of rest he regains a little strength and stands to pick up Flame.

The two continued on, Hitori piggybacking the unconscious but alive Flame. After quite a walk down a stairwell they come to a corner room. "Guess this is where we should be…" Hatori remarked looking to see no other place to go. Hitori nodded, letting his brother open the door for him. Flame awoke as they entered the room mumbling something about the platforms before. Hitori let him down and the two joined, Flame now back with his original host.

After a while of arguing Hatori finally gave up on trying to take the pain they're likely to suffer here and lets Hitori keep Flame. Now they're glad to see the door hasn't shut and locked them in, but that isn't always a good thing. Hitori seems to think it means they've missed something, while Hatori takes it to mean nothing at all, and Flame disagrees with both thinking it means there's a role the door itself plays in this task ahead. With that being said, the speakers rumble to life and the deep voice returns to explain.

* * *

><p>Well there's part 4. I'm ashamed to admit this one isn't much bigger than the last… but pushing that to the side I'll try to make the next longer. I'm crammed with studying for finals. I have nothing more to say T_T<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Uhhh Yeah. uploading all of these at once hehe...

* * *

><p>As the room rumbled from the speakers the twins listen quietly. "Well as you can see there appears to be nothing in here. But I assure you, it's quite the tripped up room. Traps with numerous triggers, I'm not one to spoil a surprise though. Have fun." The speakers died almost as quickly as they came on. "Wonderful" Hitori finally breaks the silence, sarcastically though. "Since you took Flame I'm guessing I had better stay out of this?" Hatori asks his younger twin. Regardless their age, Hitori is the leader, what he says goes.<p>

With that agreed, Hatori steps back and lets his brother take the spotlight, much to his dismay. Hitori takes a step forward and immediately triggers a trap. 'Already?' he thought to himself as he spies the arrows coming from the walls on each side of him. Using Flame's weapon he trained with, Hitori now has a blazing sword in his hands, coming again from thin air. He deflects every one of the 45 arrows shot at him, he wasn't counting of course. "You ok, Hiri?" Hatori asks him concerned but it was plainly obvious that he was. "I'm fine, watch your back. There's more I'm sure" He replies, and Hatori nods.

Hitori pauses before taking another step, scanning the floor and anything that may be tripped with a trap. He takes one step back and bends down, one knee on the ground and the other held up with his foot to support an arm that he uses to rest the remainder of his weight on. For now he's just staring at the lone box in the back of the room, clear, with the key to the door that rests behind it inside. Hitori takes a deep breath and exhales silently, but heavily, like a sigh almost. He gains this serious look on his face and speaks to his brother without turning to face him, "Watch your back, I'm gonna make a break for it" he finishes the last words gaining a grin. With a nod from the elder, Hitori takes off in a mad dash for the key.

Hatori watches, waiting, he really can't do anything more. Despite their relationship they can be rather evil to each other. Hatori teases and picks on his little brother, he wouldn't admit it, but he is jealous of him. His brother was always better than him, in every way. Hitori could only lose to his brother in one thing, there was one thing he'd never best Hatori at. His physical fighting abilities. Regardless how skilled he is with a sword or any other weapon, he cannot beat his brother in a fist fight. This is precisely the reason Hitori is the one dashing for the key, his ability to use his weapon in defense is uncanny.

Once he reaches the key Hitori looks back at the mess of the room he made. Boulders from a trap door on the ceiling fell, spears upside down from the floor shot up, lasers burning into the steel walls across from them. So many traps and yet Hitori was unharmed. The grin on his face told anyone that saw it he knew he'd be fine, no matter what was thrown at him. The grin now though, Hatori could see, looked as though his little brother enjoyed it. He found it a bit strange but ignored it for the moment. His chest is starting to hurt. It wasn't new to him, it had been hurting since he woke up. He didn't want his brother to know since he would probably cut him open.

Hatori kept quiet about it but now it's getting worse, almost burning. The pain getting to be too much for him to hide, forcing him to close his left eye in a wince. Hitori wasn't stupid, he saw the wince and knew his brother was worse off than he thought. But he wasn't prepared for what he'd find. Once he opened the box, he took the key and found an envelope underneath. He's sure it's not a trap but opens it cautiously anyway. Hatori slowly making way over to him, noticing the shocked and angered, almost scared look on his brother's face.

"You ok? What's wrong? And what's up with the letter?" Hatori asked, not too quick as to not be annoying. Hitori moved the papers inside the envelope to face down away from Hatori, he's just glad he decided against opening the door and not opening the envelope. "Hari… tell me… if I'm right. Has your chest been bothering you?" Hatori was surprised to hear his brother knew, he had thought he hid it pretty well. "Yeah, but it got worse the farther in the room I came." Instead of answering his brother's question, Hitori put his ear against his chest. "H-hey! Wh-what are you doing?" Hatori questioned, his brother's move having shocked him a bit. Hitori answered with a "Shh" hushing a confused Hatori immediately.

Tick… tick… tick. A timer. "How?" Hitori wonders aloud. After the acid shower he received he should be fine, but Hitori remembered rather than letting the acid eat away at his brother and him getting a new body, Hitori healed it. Hatori wants him off his chest, he's a little uneasy with the position "Uhh… What?" he asks. Hitori stands with a deep sigh and explains. "The envelope help an x-ray picture and a note with your name on it… the x-ray of your chest shows a timer next to your heart, likely in synch with the one around Ellena's neck. If I had unlocked the door the timer would hit zero automatically, setting off some sort of injection…" he pauses for another deep breath, "an injection of both Hemlock and Botulinum." Hatori doesn't quite get it, he's heard the name Hemlock but he's not sure where or what it is. "Sorry… Hemlock?" he asks first. Hitori knows as a doctor. "Hemlock and Botulinum are poisons, lethal ones. Hemlock slowly paralyzes its victim, and ultimately ends in a rather painful death. You'd know it from history class in high school as Greece's method of execution. Botulinum, similarly ends in a painful death, but this one shuts down the nervous system. Painful might be an understatement, it's more like unbearable."

'I don't like the sound of that…' Harori thought to himself before realizing something. "Wait you said the timer is in synch with Ellena's? Does that mean that's what the collar she has on is?" his reply, a sullen "Yes". The paper in the envelope explained only the names of the poisons and the timer in Hatori's chest. Hitori knows the poisons as well as they're unforgiving cure. More than the poisons now is how to get out. If the door is opened the timer in Hatori's chest and around Ellena's neck will drop to zero in an instant. Hitori paces, unsure of what to do when something hits him. The door they came in from.

The door they came through never shut, it's still open. Hitori's mind has turned to it's surgeon mode and is contemplating removing the timer from his brother, he could do it but he doesn't know how it is connected to him. Hatori does not want to be cut open, again. He sighs, knowing what his brother is thinking and gives in anyway. "It's up to you, Hiri. I trust you" he says, giving Hitori the lightest shimmer in his eye. He walks over to his elder and laces their hands together, resting his forehead on his brother's. "I'm glad to hear that, but even if I do, Ellena still has her collar and it will also stop once the door is unlocked. The door we came through is open, there's something… something we missed, I know it…" Hitori trails off, shutting his eyes. Hatori closes his eyes as well and the two seem to be in a state of hypnosis together.

Ellena is watching them, unknowing of the peril she shares with the elder twin. The woman hooks a leash to Ellena's collar and ties her wrists behind her back and handcuffs her feet together. "Time to go." she says, leading Ellena out of the room. Ellena knows what is to come and is worried what will have to happen. The twins are closer than most and they aren't about to do what this psychotic woman wants them to without reason.

"Hiri… if we don't make it out of here I-" Hatori was cut off, "Don't talk like that!" the younger scolded, "We will get of here, all of us. If I have to miss my wedding for it we will. Daisy would understand." Hatori was shocked at his brother's statement but was soon brought back when there were footsteps at the open door. "I'm impressed but believe me this is far from over" the woman came to speak and both the twins and Ellena recognize her now. The twins both whispered in disbelief, "Aunt Wendy?".

* * *

><p>Wanted a cliff hanger. I'm not getting any readers anyway. But for those few that do maybe you could spread the word about it for me? Or recommend it maybe? I don't know… but anyway. Review please and correct misspellings, grammar, words all that. Let me know how I'm doing! ^_^v<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

So getting close to the end. Read on my readers!

* * *

><p>"Aunt Wendy? Why?" both twins asked in complete disbelief. Their aunt had been the one to torture them like this. Maybe, just maybe they could see it happening. But to get Ellena involved? She is unrelated to their father's side of the family, therefor unrelated to Wendy. Ellena was surprised she didn't recognize her before. As they pondered this unexpected turn of events, Wendy decides to explain. "Just as I told you, I was hired to assassinate you." Hitori stopped her there, right away that bothered him. "Hold on! I don't understand that. A hired assassin has the choice to take a job or turn it down. Why did you take the job to begin with?" Wendy replied, nonchalantly, "Because I thought it would be fun. I wanted to test you."<p>

Test? This was… no, is no test. "Test? It cannot be called a test when my family's lives are at stake. Using Hemlock and Botulinum is not a test. It's more than a threat even. It's pure murder intent." Hitori more or less scolded Wendy very loudly. Ellena and Hatori just listen, Wendy has gone and made their brother purely livid. Wendy only smirks. She pushes Ellena into the room farther and heads towards the door, Hitori running up to support her since she cannot stand on her own. "If Ellena gets too close to Hatori their devices will set each other off with a magnet. You have thirty minutes to figure a way out of this." Wendy then left, shutting and locking the three in the room.

The room was silent for a bit, Ellena decided to speak up after a while. "Th-thank you" she thanked Hitori for supporting her, it's all she could think of. Hitori nodded, untying her feet and wrists so she could stand and move now. It went silent again. Hitori had Ellena turned so that he could examine her collar for a way to get it off. "Of course…" he mumbled, it needed a key. Trying to think of something to momentarily distract them, Hatori broke the silence to ask something he and his brother were curious about, "Ellena, where is Nickholas?" Ellena thought about it for a moment before remembering Nickholas, her fiancé and occasional vampire (when he wants to be), had actually hidden on her when she was taken. She spoke up to answer her brother's question, "He followed me and Wendy here. By now I can only hope he's gone to get help. He knows where we're at so…" She trailed off not knowing how to finish, but she didn't need to.

The answer to the question had sparked something in the twins to get them moving, an idea or hope at least. Hitori remembered the key to the door and decided it couldn't hurt to try it on Ellena's collar. It worked. Her collar fell off and Hitori kicked it aside. Ellena was a little surprised at the sudden rush but she would not object, she was free of the possible poisoning. She watched a few seconds as Hitori ran his eyes all over her, checking to make sure that was all that was wrong. He semi-nodded, satisfied his sister is alright and went to his brother. Ellena did not dare move for fear of triggering Hatori's device. She definitely did not want to be the cause of his death.

Hitori called her over anyway, without her collar she cannot trigger anything. She reluctantly obeyed, refusing to do otherwise. "What can I do?" she asks wanting to help. Hitori instructed her to give Flame to Hatori. She did. And now she was to either turn away and call for help now that Wendy has left their phones or try in an attempt to comfort Hatori as the younger twin now has no choice but to remove the device in his chest without anything to help ease the pain. Hitori raises his elder's shirt to his shoulders and draws a small line in blood at the center of his chest, holding the pocket knife shakily is hand as he alerts his brother that he is ready. Hatori lays back, relaxed and calm, even with Ellena pressing down on his shoulders and arms to keep in still more than comfort him but it was all the same to him. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes in an attempt to rid himself of the fear of what's to come.

Hitori, before he and Ellena had been taken, had given Ellena his scarf due to the cold weather. Ellena still has it though it is wrapped around her waist for the collar she was previously wearing. Ellena was to tie the scarf as a gag to muffle Hatori's screams. Hatori knows it's for the better, his scream has the power to heal all that heard it and would cause his younger brother problems mid-surgery.

Hitori takes a deep breath, whispering to himself after, "You can do this, stay calm" a couple of times before letting out one last breath as he prepares for his brother's screams. With one final assurance he steady his hand and begins to cut open his elder's chest. Hatori groaned a bit louder as the knife moved, he's not in that much pain, yet. He's able to keep himself fairly quiet as Hitori continues to slice him open. It isn't until Hitori is forced to slightly push his hand in to grab the device that Hatori screams. Hitori doesn't let the scream get to him as he slowly and very carefully pulls the device out and sets it aside without another thought. "Ellena, do you have a flashlight or something?" he asks, worried in case there is more. Ellena passes him her cell phone with the camera flash turned to "always on".

Hitori makes quick work of checking for any other problems and returning Ellena her phone. "Forgive me, Hari" he states for his elder to hear. Ellena removes the scarf and quickly covers her ears for she knows what is about to come. With a deep breath and a forced back urge to stop himself, Hitori plunges the knife into his brother's arm and removes it just as quickly. Hatori screams, healing himself rather quickly. He is fully healed and is panting from the pain he had just endured, yet he still feels strange. Hitori takes a deep breath and releases it as a heavy sigh of relief, looking at the device he had just removed. His relief was short lived as he notices the device has no poison, but in fact had released it all in his elder brother already.

"Ellena, give me your phone" Hitori asks, taking the phone and dialing the speed dial number for Nickholas. Ring once… ring twice… ri- "Ellena?" He answered. "No. Do you have my medical bag?" Hitori asks nearly fast enough to cut him off. "Yeah, I was told to make sure to get it" Nickholas - nicknamed Nicky - replied. "Good. Hurry, Hari's been poisoned and I need it." Hitori concludes, hanging up on Nickholas and holding his brother in his arms now. "Too late?" Hatori asked his brother, assuming the poison is the cause of his strange lightheadedness. "Not yet, but if Nicky doesn't hurry…" The younger trails off, not wanting to finish his sentence. His brother is at the moment immortal, however immortality will not stop the poison unless his body is destroyed. He's alright, for now. But he's starting to feel slight pain throughout his body.

As if on que, Hatori starts to feel the pain get worse. Just as so, the back wall where the locked door was is blown up. Nickholas with fellow vampire and cause of the explosion Jacob have arrived. Nickholas wasted no time in getting the "cure" to Hitori and leaving the bag with him. Jacob waits outside sending word to Ellena's uncle through messenger bats to let him know she and her brothers are safe and will be on their way. Nickholas drops the bag at Hitori and goes to see to Ellena, after a hug and kiss of course. Daisy soon joined the four inside to see her fiancé, and find her brother lying in major pain. Daisy does what she can to help her fiancé with their brother as the nurse-doctor team they are.

Hatori calms down as does the pain, the cure worked, he is safe. After much reunions and assurances the group heads out to finally go home. Of course, there was still the Wendy issue, they aren't sure what to do about that. As they are leaving Wendy is on the opposite side of the house, talking with another woman the siblings know. Their training teacher, that taught them their fighting abilities, Lisa. "They did well, you really have taught them excellently." Wendy states, enjoying a midnight snack with the teacher. "Thank you, but they still have a long way to go." Lisa says in reply, reviewing their footage, "Hitori is too self abusive, he could've avoided the scythe all together and used that pocket knife he carries." she continues to watch, making little comments every now and then.

Wendy speaks up, curious, "Do think he's ready? His brother is the only one in the family that was able to do it. Do you think he can as well?" Lisa doesn't stall to answer, "No. Hatori is probably the only one right now that can. Hitori most likely never will be able to, he doesn't have the strength to hold both spirits. Hatori however, can hold all three." That surprised Wendy, she knew he could host both Flame and Ember at the same time but Torch as well. Torch, unlike Flame and Ember, is not related to any of them, therefor cannot be passed to just any of them. Lisa takes notice to her surprise and elaborates a little, explaining, "Hatori is special, he can host any fighter spirit he wants. No matter of their relationship to him or anyone else. It's amazing he wasn't chosen as Flame's host, though that is probably the exact reason he was not chosen. He can host up to five spirits at a time and combine all their abilities in ways you couldn't imagine possible." The two continue to watch, eating as they do.

* * *

><p>Hatori's secret is out. But anyway. Got another one and that will probably be it. They got shorter. The first chapter was the longest. Or at least largest in size. Well I hope you continue to read and enjoy my stories. I need help getting them out so if you could tell a friend and have them tell their friends… that'd be just awesome. Review please! I like reviews and it's ok to be a critic. I like critics.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok final one! Tell me what you thought and if you want more. My mind is full of this stuff.

* * *

><p>Once home Ellena takes Nickholas with her to shower, she's tired and he's more there to keep her awake than shower with her. Either way, he's still in there which is irritating Hitori slightly. He slips by his irritation quickly as he is in the process of receiving medical attention for his shoulder by Daisy, who snaps him from it by pushing on the injury to get him to ignore it. She was worried and he hasn't really said much to her, but in his defense he was worried too. His elder brother is unconscious and although the cure worked in countering the poison, it's still got to run it's course through him. The cure was an injection of a disease only fighters can catch, much like a human common cold. It can only be caught if the fighter is jumping between hosting different spirits. Though much like a cold, this disease has the potential to turn to something similar of the flu. It is not fatal but it makes up for that through pain.<p>

Hitori is a doctor but does not know that much about diseases fighters can catch, only those he's had experiences with and the common knowledge ones. This is a common knowledge one. Its pain is mostly due to headaches and muscle cramps throughout the body. Of course like it is like a cold, it also comes with a high temperature. Daisy pushes on Hitori's shoulder again to snap him from his thoughts, he jumps and hisses from the pain. "Sorry… I was lost in thought for a moment" he apologized. "Hiri… I was worried about you…" Daisy didn't forgive him obviously, but she could understand. It's not like she wasn't worried about Hatori, but she is engaged to the younger, and is more concerned of his condition since he's still bleeding.

Hitori got the message and decided to try his best to ignore his brother for the time being. "Thank you" he says. Daisy nods as she cleans the equipment from the area and puts it away. She comes back and sits beside him on the couch across from the elder. Hitori watches and waits for her to sit before resting his head on her shoulder, she in return rested her head on his. "We get married, tomorrow" Hitori says, enthusiastically. Daisy agrees, "Yeah. And you'll get to finally see my wedding dress" she taunted. He had been wanting to see it for a while, but Ellena and Daisy insisted it be a surprise and that he was not to see until their wedding day. Hitori half giggled at that, not replying as he is drifting off to sleep. Daisy smiles, realizing.

"Help me with my bra, I can't get it unhooked." Ellena called as she turned her back to Nickholas. He did so, removing it from her. He was worried about her, but looking at her as she stands in front of him naked she looks perfectly fine, unharmed in any way. Of course, Nickholas knew better. Physically yes, she is fine. Mentally however, Ellena is a bit weak. He knows from having her break down a lot, turning to him for comfort. Ellena as a little girl got picked on a lot and would always go to Hitori to sit in his arms and cry over it. He was always there and Ellena trusted only him. Now though, Hitori is engaged and has been spending much time with Daisy. Which Ellena understands since she too had been spending her time with her fiancé as well.

Nickholas watches as Ellena turns the shower water on and waits for it warm up, stopping his staring to undress himself. The two are shameless around each other and have had sex multiple times if not every night. Ellena seems to be very difficult to satisfy resulting in their constant intimacy, Nickholas himself is not the one in charge of what they do and has little say in anything Ellena wants to do. But he loves Ellena none the less and is completely ok with their relationship as it is, he has the power to and should he choose to can ignore Ellena's requests.

Ellena gets in once the water is warm and Nickholas followed suit, immediately receiving the body wash from Ellena. She smiles at him and he starts to wash her back first. Ellena lazily just enjoys it as she has no intension of helping him at all. "Nicky…" she starts, "What would you have done, if it were you in there and not me?" she finishes solemnly. Nickholas continues swishing the soap on her back thinking about it for a minute before responding with a question of his own. "Why do you say that?" Ellena thinks, searching for words to explain it in, "Well if you were in my place, watching your brother being poisoned, helpless to do anything. What would you have done?" Nickholas chuckles at the mixed words. "That sounds a bit contradicting there. If I were helpless to do anything what would I have done?" he explains her error and she huffs, he smiles behind her back and answers anyway. "Well I guess I would have at least tried to comfort him, if nothing else." Ellena stayed quiet, pondering if she should have done that.

She decides to throw a twist to him, "What if someone else already is?" Nickholas hums in thought, he really didn't need to think about his response though. "I would have anyway. More the one person can comfort someone, can't they?" Ellena frowns, wishing she would have. She feels bad now that she didn't even try to comfort Hatori at all. Nickholas smiles again behind her back knowing why she asked and already sure of why she got quiet. He leans up against her back and kisses her cheek, "Just being there though," he kisses her neck, "I think is good too." he finishes rubbing her arm. Ellena leaned back against him and closed her eyes listening, gaining a smile as he spoke and kissed her. "Thank you" she says, turning to kiss him, "Now it's your turn" She smiles as she gets behind Nickholas and swishes the soap on his back. Nickholas doesn't object as usual, closing his eyes as Ellena massages his back, "You're welcome".

Hatori groans as he wakes up, failing to sit up from pain. He feels awful, his head is heavy and his eyes feel like filled water balloons, if that makes sense. "Hiri? Daisy? What are you…" He trails off realizing the two had fallen asleep. Hitori had ended up on top of Daisy with his head on her chest. Hatori sighed, he's thirsty. He takes notice to the fact that no one else is around and can hear the water running and sounds he makes out to be moaning. 'Great. Ellena's got it on with Nickholas in the shower, guess I'm not getting any help' he thinks to himself. He decides to try again to sit up, fighting the pain.

Hatori sits up, and checks on the sleeping couple across from him. He covers them up with a blanket and smiles inwardly, leaving to get a drink. Once he has he drink of water, chugging a full glass in one go, he heads up to the shower to get a word in with Ellena. Once in front of the door he opens it without knocking and calls for Ellena. Ellena jumps from the call she was not expecting to hear. After acknowledging her brother's call he starts with his question. "What are you doing?" Ellena could only reply with a confused "taking a shower?". Hatori replied with a doubtingly "Uh huh" and walks away to his bedroom.

The three are finally home and now settled and sleeping the busy night to the past, they dream of the future. Hitori and Daisy of their wedding, Ellena and Nickholas of theirs. Hatori lies in bed, unable to sleep. He lies thinking about how the night he'd just had and his current fever. He thinks more about his life in general and then comes across something he hadn't realized before, he's not happy. What happened when they got home? Daisy ran to Hitori's side, Nickholas went straight for Ellena… even with his being poisoned, no one actually went to see if he was ok. After they got home the couples left him to himself, even though he's sick. He's alone, and not happy because of it. Hatori resents this kind of thinking but it's true. He was nothing but a burden in there, just trouble for everyone. He thinks for a moment and comes to a frightening thought, "What if I weren't here? …I wonder".

* * *

><p>Ayup. That's it. The end is sort of a teaser as to what my next fic is going to be… maybe. I've got ideas like crazy. Rate review and be the critic I love to hear from!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok I lied. As a request I'm adding another chapter, just for you black rose bush. So here ya go! :)

* * *

><p>The morning arrives and Hitori is the first to wake, groaning from a pain in his neck from the way he had laid with Daisy. Having that thought pass he looks over to his wife-to-be and smiles, adjusting her to a more comfortable position. He stands and stretches leaning to the side with his arms up over his head. Feeling rather energetic he decides on taking breakfast as his responsibility, giving Daisy a break from doing it everyday. But first there's something he has to do. He peaks in to see his brother still asleep and quietly walks over to him. He places his hand on the sleeping man's head to be relieved there is no fever. He leans down and rests his forehead on his brother's, smiling to himself. "I couldn't have done it without you, Hari. My fear of being alone wouldn't have let me. Thank you for that. And I'm sorry I've never actually said it to you out loud before but I really do love you and I'd be lost without you." Hitori whispers to his sleeping brother.<p>

Hatori waited until his little brother left before smiling to himself, it's the first time he's ever said that to him. Just a little, it made him happy to be twins with Hitori. He had been thinking all night about his "unhappiness" and found it to always lead back to his little brother. His first fiancée and lover had only been with him because of his resemblance to his brother, so she never really loved him. It broke his heart to find out and it was probably his brother who got him through it. He gave Hitori a ton of grief over it but in the end, cried on his shoulder. As cliché as it was he was glad, Hitori was the only one there for him and the only to know about it. He only told everyone else it didn't work out, not that it had broken his heart or why they broke up.

Hatori got up and stretched, the exact same way his brother did. Still smiling, it made him very happy to hear his brother say he loved him. At the same time it made him feel guilty, he's never told him that he loved him. Hitori didn't know his brother was awake, and he had preferred to keep it that way. For some reason he can't bring himself to say it to him face to face. It was actually late for breakfast since they hadn't gotten home until almost 2am last night, they all slept in. Everyone knew when Ellena had woken up, she screamed, loud. The twins had ran to check on her, worried since anything could be wrong. "Sp-sp-spi-spider~!" Ellena exclaimed with tears, the spider on the floor had scared her and made her scream. The twins sighed in relief and Hitori placed his hand in the spider's path, letting in crawl onto his hand. Nickholas was trying to calm Ellena down, he was woken up by her scream as well and being right next to her she screamed right in his ear.

After Hitori had let the spider crawl outside the window and closed it Ellena calmed down. Hitori couldn't help but question, a little afraid to. "Ellena, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Ellena only shrugged it off as if telling him she merely didn't want to put one on. Hitori sighed again, it took a minute before he realized his brother was awake and flushed in thought that he might have heard what he said. "When did you get up?" he asked. Hatori smiled and replied, "A few minutes ago." Hitori wasn't sure but sighed taking it to mean he hadn't heard. Ellena apologized for the scare and everyone went about what they were doing previously. Hitori stopping to see his fiancée still asleep. The next hour passed, Hitori daydreaming of his wedding that was to occur less than 24 hours from now. He's excited yes, but he feels guilty about the one nights stands he's had while being engaged. Daisy said it was alright, she just didn't want to know about it. But Hitori is the loyal type of guy and is upset at himself for not following through with that loyalty.

The day comes and goes and the family has tried and succeeded in putting the night before in the past. Hitori, Hatori and Ellena were to spend a few hours at their training grounds though. Once there, the grounds hidden in a forest near the edge of the town they live, the three meet up with their training teacher and their aunt. They weren't happy about the latter. Their teacher Lisa needed to talk to them. "I want to talk to you boys. Ellena run ten laps around the city, your usual route please." Lisa paused. Ellena nodded and waved her brothers a temporary goodbye. Lisa then continued. "I was the one who set that up last night, not Wendy. I only had her do the dirty work for me, I needed someone that knew you to add to the situation."

The twins understood now and weren't upset at Wendy anymore, but they still weren't sure why Lisa set it up. "I reviewed the recordings the cameras had got for me that night and found some things I want to address." Lisa started, now it makes sense to them. It was a test, and it was the kind of test Lisa would put them through. "Hitori." Lisa called firmly, making him bring his attention to her instead of the test. "You're self abusive. Starting with the first test, you could've avoided the scyth entirely. Why didn't you?" Hitori thought about it for a minute, remembering. "Uhh I guess it was just easier to let the scyth do the work for me?" His answer sounded more like a question, as if he wasn't sure of it. Lisa shook her head. "Maybe but it cost you in the end right? Think about what would have happened if you hadn't and used the knife. The wound wouldn't have been as large and would not have given you as much trouble as it did."

Hitori scowled, he didn't want to admit she was right. It seemed like a good idea at the time and he didn't want to force his brother to cling to him too long. He would have fallen and been dragged back with his brother too. "Hatori." Lisa called to the older twin, making him put his attention to her rather than his brother's now pouting face. "You were too concerned with your brother worrying for you that you ended up poisoned. Tell me what do you think he would have done if he knew?" Hatori reacts the same way, Lisa is right, he should have just told his brother he felt strange. After scolding the twins Lisa sent them off to run with Ellena and then they can go home. She only wanted to make a point to them.

"She just wanted to yell at us" Hitori said with another scowl. Hatori couldn't help but to laugh at his brother's pouting. "But she is right, we could have saved ourselves a lot of trouble and pain." he states for conversation's sake. Hitori grumbles a yes in response and they catch up with Ellena. The three jog their way around town as was told, five times, before returning home. They eat dinner, which Daisy cooked. Hitori volunteers to clean up for her and she reluctantly agrees, only because Hatori had offered to help. Hitori wasn't going to say anything but wondered why his brother wanted to help, he never did the dishes before. He kept the wonder to himself as they were left alone to clean up.

They were about halfway done when Hatori broke the silence, which was getting to them both. "I'm sorry too" Hitori jumped, the sudden words startling him. "For what? And what do you mean by 'too'?" he questioned going back to the morning again. "For not having ever said or told you that I love you too" Hitori flushed, he had heard. "Jerk," he was pouting again, "pretending to be asleep like that, is not fair." Hatori laughed at his younger twin again, his pouting like a little kid was amusing and rather cute on the uke's face. Hitori flushed again at the laughing, "T-Te amo demasiado, gran hermano" he mumbled almost inaudible. Hatori smiled, he's positive Hitori has never used the title "big brother" that way before, and he was more than happy to hear it, he felt a little gay hearing it but he knew better. It made him happy nonetheless, albeit he'd have rather heard it said in English, his brother's Spanish was relaxing to hear.

The two fell asleep together that night, Hitori on top of his brother. Hatori laid awake for a while after his brother fell asleep, what he said echoing in his head. He doesn't spend much time with him anymore and they don't get along as well as they did as kids, but they're still as close. Hitori soon to be married though, the elder twin can't help but memorize the phrase for later on. Should the worst happen and his brother not come back from his honeymoon, he's glad he had said and heard it at least once, English or not. Hatori is happy, and he smiled knowing it. He couldn't bring himself to leave his family, even if he wanted to. His brother more than anyone else.

Te amo demasiado, gran hermano.

I love you too, big brother.

* * *

><p>There we go! I hope it was halfway decent. I know I threw a ton of randomness in there, I noticed I forgot completely about the roommate from chapter two… but he wouldn't fit in there so I'll leave him out. I also noticed I messed up their ages in ch2, they should've been eleven when Ellena was born, I'll fix it at some point. I'm willing to write their wedding and honeymoon if anyone wants, but it would be a separate story from this. Review and let me know if you guys have any special requests. Like a plot you'd like to read them in or specific couple you'd like together, anything. I'll write on request. Thank you and I hope it wasn't too crappy! And for those who don't know "uke" is the Japanese term for bottom, a sexual term for the receiving partner.<p> 


End file.
